


Tantalizing Promise

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: The demon who’ll become Sebastian is drawn to the sacrificial lamb of a greedy cult, only to find his hunger kindled by the soul reborn from Ciel’s cracked innocence.





	Tantalizing Promise

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't actually any rape in this, yet it's Ciel's backstory so I included the warning. 
> 
> Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. It does take over my imagination, shaping stories which I find myself compelled to turn into fan fiction. May others enjoy these stories as much as I've enjoyed the anime and manga which inspired them.

They’re ready to cast you aside, once they’ve pierced your violated body with a blade, cracking your innocence. 

Fools. Innocence was but a shell. The real you, rich and delicious, is ready to spill out of that shell, a heady wine only the most refined palate can savour. 

I’m already moving toward you in a vision of feathers, hunger, and a promise of the help you cried out for. I’m ready to lap you up. 

You turn to me, newborn, proud and resolute. Your purity shines forth like the moon’s light, defying lost innocence and the softness of your round, human prettiness, a softness which surrounds their young. 

I cannot love, not as a human can. Something quickens in me, something similar to that passion. An all consuming possessiveness which is almost tender in its protectiveness. 

No other demon can have you. I must bind you to myself before anyone else sniffs out your tantalizing promise. 

I read that promise in your steel blue eyes. To have you, I must offer myself to you. Completely. 

Interesting. Such a challenge whets my appetite. 

I murmur an offer heard by you and you alone. The masked fools who sought to summon and control me by using your blood and pain are death to our communion. I have no interest in serving any of these petty fools, no matter how much they or the power behind them yearns for me. 

I offer myself to you and you alone. My delicate prey, who might be a master who’ll finally keep me entertained. My cruel, resolute master, who’ll develop and mature into a feast like no other.

My young lord.


End file.
